Donkey Kong
Background Donkey Kong became the one captured during Donkey Kong Jr.. In this game, Mario actually kidnapped Donkey Kong perhaps to keep him from from kidnapping Pauline and stood guard next to his cage with a whip. In the end Donkey Kong Jr. arrived and defeated Mario to free Donkey Kong. After the battles between Donkey Kong and Mario played out, Donkey Kong Jr.'s life became much calmer. During this time, Donkey Kong Jr. forged lasting friendships with many of the Kong's, including his eager friend, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, and his current girlfriend Candy Kong. After coming of age Donkey Kong Sr, passed the name of Donkey Kong down to his son. Therefore changing his name to Cranky Kong. Dk's time was spent collecting Bananas to add to his Banana Hoard, and he lived a relatively laid back lifestyle as compared to his father, Cranky. However, a band of Kremlings known as the Kremling Krew formed during this time. Kremlings are crocodile like creatures lead by Kaptain K.Rool. Their acts of violence and thievery put them at odds with Donkey Kong constantly, forcing him to guard his Banana Hoard every night. Involvement Donkey Kong has not had much involvement outside of Donkey Kong Island. One the Island, he has been leading the assault to rid the island of the Infected menace. When DK arrived on the island, he had no clue what has happened on his home. All he saw was death and destruction, the once luscious forest was now littered with bodies. Donkey Kong frantically began searching for his loved ones, and during his search he ran into whatever it was that did this. It was a human, but not just a regular one. It seemed to be primitive feeding on flesh. These humans turned to DK as they wanted to feast on him. He fought off the infected but was injured in the fight, but he was able to make his way to his home. There he saw Diddy, Candy and Cranky Kong. So he had gained some relief. Upon talking to his Father Cranky, he found out what his main objective was. To find the Kremling base and to use the explosive cache to rid the Island of the Infected. Diddy offered to help Donkey Kong on his journey, but DK refused until he found out that Diddy could pilot the Spinning Barre. It was the only means of transportation to the Kremling base. So DK reluctantly allowed Diddy to tag along. Once near the base, DK saw that some Kremlings were in need of assistance. Knowing he could help DK jumped out of the barrel to aid them. Diddy landed the Barrel and began talking to King K. Rool. They are currently trying to save Donkey Kong Island Strategy DK uses brute strength to combat his enemy, but he doesn't plan ahead. He is not much of a thinker that's why most Kong's call him a Brute enforcer. Quotes "Oh, yeah I have strength because I'm a bruuuute enforcer!" -Said to Gottfried Groeder "Okay lets do this, I gotta help my family and uh the Kremling!" -Said to himself External Links *Dk's Banana Horard (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters